tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Circle: Return
"Return" is the fifteenth episode of season one of the supernatural fantasy series The Secret Circle. The episode was directed by Brad Turner with a script written by David Ehrman. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, February 16th, 2012 at 9:00 pm. This is the one where John Blackwell tries to insinuate himself back into Cassie's life. Street mage Callum gets his voodoo on and tries to get Melissa Glaser to try out his cool mystical dope. Faye Chamberlain comes along for the ride. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes * The Secret Circle was developed by Andrew Miller. It is based upon the book by author L.J. Smith. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Sky Living and Living/HD on Wednesday, March 21st, 2012. TV.com; The Secret Circle, "Return"; Original International Airdates. * Actress Natasha Henstridge is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. * This is the first actual appearance of John Blackwell in the series, as played by actor Joe Lando. He will remain a recurring character throughout the remainder of the show. * This is the fifth appearance of Lee LaBeque. He makes six appearances in the show in total. * This is the third appearance of Callum. He makes four appearances in the show in total. * This is the third appearance of Eben. He makes six appearances in the show in total. * This is the first appearance of Eva. She makes three appearances in the series in total. * Actors Grey Damon and Michael Graziadei have both appeared on episodes of the FX Network television series American Horror Story, albeit in different seasons. Graziadei made a handful appearances in season one, "Murder House", and Grey Damon appeared in the beginning of season three, "Coven". Trivia * Cassie Blake is not one to be trifled with when wielding an umbrella - especially indoors!. * Cassie Blake is a terrible waitress. Fortunately for her, Adam Conant and his obnoxiously moussed hair is always on hand to save the day. * Actors Britt Robertson and Alexia Fast also worked together on the 2010 drama film Triple Dog. Quotes * John Blackwell: Hello, Cassie. My name is John Blackwell, and I'm your father. .... * Melissa Glaser: If I have as much power as you think I do, do you really want to test it? .... * Jake Armstrong: I wouldn't open that if I were you, really bad luck. .... * Adam Conant: All the stories we heard about who he is. The evil things he's done. He's here for something else. .... * John Blackwell: Now there is every reason for me to stay. You can't protect yourself. .... * John Blackwell: Everything I've done since the day of the boat yard fire was to keep you from being in the very situation you are in now. .... * Melissa Glaser: Kinda creepy, Callum. * Callum: Maid's night off. .... * Cassie Blake: I don't know where to start. An entire childhood and adolescence of questions. Recommendations See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2012/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified